Demented Daughter
by sweetnsour33
Summary: What happens when Dementor has his daughter around for 'Bring Your Daughter/Son To Work Day? Oneshot!


**Demented Daughter **or **Two Tweebs and a Diva**

**A/N**: Just some fun I decided to have. **nyc2dragon** had this idea of Dementor having a bratty daughter. It kind of grew from there, and here it is... the concoction we created! MWA HAHAHAHAHA! It's meant to be like an episode of Kim Possible, so it's really only the dialogue that I really put effort into, and there isn't much thinking going on, because in an episode, you really wouldn't hear/see what they're thinking all the time. I suppose I should describe Marilyn for you in better description: She's medium height with pale brown hair, so it's almost blonde. She has big, dark, brown eyes, and is slightly taller then the tweebs. Her hair is a little longer than shoulder length, and she's wearing jeans and a plain pink quarter-length shirt. Her skin is the same as Dementor's, and she is a very rude child to her father, since she doesn't live with him until now.�Most of the words in _italic print_ are German words, not misspelled�English words.�Sorry the authors notes are so long, but these are the only ones, I promise. No beta for this one, sorry if there's grammatical/spelling errors. Thanks to **nyc2dragon **for being extremely inspiring. One shot!

**Read his stories, now! c-;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or it's ideas or characters. I only own Marilyn**.

* * *

"Daddy!" calls a sugary, sweet, sing-song voice.

"Yes, Marilyn?" answers a short man with a slightly demented sounding voice, with a strong German accent, standing with his back turned away, hiding his face.

"I want breakfast! NOW!" she yells, stepping into view. She's a medium height, very blondish brownish hair, deep chocolate brown eyed girl with an almost yellow pallor to her skin.

Dementor turns around, and rolls his eyes. "Curse zese 'Bring Your Daughter/Son To Vork' days." 

"What did you just say?" Marilyn yells at him.

"Notzing, darling. Vhat did you say you vanted?"

* * *

Cue Kim Possible theme song. 

* * *

"So daddy, what do you do for a job? Mom says you sit around on your lazy-" asks Marilyn, leaning over him as he sits at his desk.

"I am a ZUPER VILLAIN! I come up with ze creating of bad zings and ze taking over ze world plans!" he answers, his voice lowering and rising.

"Oh. Do you know Kim Possible?" she asks, innocently, all the while knowing that he does, and that the reason they missed the last "Bring Your Daughter/Son To Work" day was because the Teen Hero put him in jail.

"Unfortunately, _Ja_. Now, Don't you have to go off and play with ze dollies und ze dresses?" he asks, brushing her off.

"Dad, I'm twelve." she deadpans.

"You are? You know, I did not know zat. It _ist_ very interesting..." he answers, just as Teen Hero Kim Possible crashes through the window.

"Kim Possible? Vhat are you doing with ze crashing of _mein_ sky light!" he yells. "Und who are zey?" he asks, pointing to two twin boys sneaking down a rope, one clad in green and the other in red.

"What are you talking about?" Kim sighs.

"Ze clones! You have gone und made CLONES?" Dementor asks.

"So not! Tweebs!" Kim hollers, grabbing each of them by the back of the collar.

"Uh oh." they say in unison.

"Uh oh is right. What are you doing here?" Kim asks through gritted teeth.

"We didn't want to go..." Jim, who wears green, starts. "...With dad. He's boring!" Tim, in red, finishes.

At that very moment, Marilyn becomes smitten with Tim. Cue the cheese romance music. Her eyes turn into hearts and she walks up to him shyly. Only then does Jim get a full view of the beauty. "Whoah..." Jim says, his eye's beginning to look alot like Marilyn's. Repeat cheese romance music.

"What's you're name?" Marilyn asks Tim, fully infatuated.

"Tim Possible." Tim says, not really paying attention to the girl.

"And I'm Jim Possible," Tim's twin says, running his fingers through his hair.

"Vhat is with ze talking? MARILYN! Get with ze coming over here! NOW!" Demenz Dementor cries.

"Uh, who _are_ you, anyways?" Kim asks, her brow furrowing.

"I'm Marilyn, his daughter." she says in monotone, pointing over her shoulder. "You know, I've always liked the color red..." she flirts with Tim, walking her fingers on his shoulder, who only shrugs off her efforts.

"Wait, Dementor, you have a _daughter_?" Kim asks, not believing it.

"_Ja, ja._ It vas a bad marriage." he says, his voice almost sounding calm.

"You probably wore that _house coat_ home, didn't you?"

"Oh Kim, _ha ha_ very funny. Vhy don't you mind YOUR OWN BUSINESS, YOU NOZEY GIRL!" he roars, jumping up and down.

Jim is still staring at Marilyn. He reaches out and taps her shoulder. "What do _you_ want, freak?" she asks him, annoyed.

"Just... I think your _beautiful_." he replies.

"What did you just say?" Kim and Dementor screech in stereo. 

"Ugh, tweebs! We're leaving!" yells an angry Kim. "I can't _believe_ Ron's not here." she fumes.

* * *

Flashback

"Ahh son. You don't know much it means to have you _and_ Hana hear with me. Being an Actuary is great! You'll see." Mr. Stoppable is seen explaining, and busying himself with organizing his desk, while Hana is sleeping in a napping Ron's arms.

End Flashback

* * *

"Good-bye, Marilyn!" Jim calls as Kim drags the boys out of the lair.

"Good-bye, Tim!" Marilyn answers, blowing him a kiss.

"Ugh, girl cooties! Gross!" Tim replies.

"Vhat was zat all about?" Dementor asks.

"Daddy, I just fell in _love_." Marilyn sighs, and Dementor slaps his forehead.

* * *

NEXT SCENE:

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Dementor has a daughter? He was actually _married_?" Ron asks, as him and Kim are sitting at Bueno Nacho.

"Ron, so not the point! Jim _likes _his daughter!" Kim says, grabbing Ron's hand.

"Aw, little Jim's got his first crush!" Ron says, in a child like voice.

"Yeah but somethings up. I don't think she likes him back." Kim tells her boyfriend.

"You never know that Kim. I mean, look at Drakken and Shego?" Ron replies optimistically.

"Ew. Wrong sick. I try not to, Ron." Kim says.

"I know you're _indifferent_ about their relationship, but look. Shego's always acted like she hates him, and Drakken has too, somewhat. Now look at them! They're on the cover of _Couples Weekly_!" Ron yells, holding up a magazine with the villainous duo on the front.

Kim sighs. "You're right, Ron. I guess I'm just over reacting. I don't know why, but I don't want Jim to get his heart broken." Kim trails off.

"Because he's your brother? Hello? You're the big sister! You gotta show your little brothers love!" Ron says, getting up and sitting down on Kim's side of the booth, wrapping his arm around her. "Some day, I'll be like that with Han." 

"I don't think you'll have to worry. She's a ninja baby. She could just take down anyone who'd try and break her heart." Kim mocks, but understanding what Ron meant.

_Doot doot, doo-doot!_ Kim's Kimmunicator beeps.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asks.

"Dementor is acting really strange. This was posted on your site." Wade says, and typing on a keyboard is heard. On the screen pops up Marilyn, sitting in her father's big chair.

"Dear Kim Possible, If you are seeing this, then you... are seeing this. I am warning you that my father has something BIG planned, and it's going down tonight. Also, bring your brothers, or maybe just Tim. Because... they might know how to stop... my fathers... new laser! Yeah, so bring them or _him_ over at... six!" Marilyn says, her voice starting out business like and changing into that of uncertainty.

"Marilyn? VHAT ARE YOU DOING IN _MEIN_ BIG CHAIR? Und is zat a _camera_? _Hallo?_" Dementor is the last thing you see in a major close up before the screen turns to static.

"That's strange. Why would she only want Tim to come?" Kim asks her partner, who shrugs dumbly. She rolls her eyes. "Great, another dinner ruined by a villain. Let's go get the tweebs, although I seriously don't want to." she pulls Ron away and trudges out of the restaurant.

* * *

NEXT SCENE:

* * *

"Daddy, how do I look?" Marilyn asks.

"Fine, fine dear. Listen, I'm going to go take a long bath. You don't bug me. Understand?" He asks as menacingly as he can. "Gute. And don't let your _stupid_ Uncle Myron get into _mein_ cookies!" He yells, departing.

"Good. We'll be all alone." Marilyn says, smirking evilly. "Now where are they? It's nearly six." she asks herself.

"Dementor! You better prepare to- Where is he? Why did you call us?" Kim inquires, who crashes through the ceiling again, followed by her twin brothers, and finally Ron, who falls all the way down and onto the floor.

"I'm okay!" he yells, standing up.

"Oh, Kim. You see... you were merely a pawn in my plan to get what I wanted." Marilyn cackles, sounding much like her father. She presses a button and a giant cage falls around _Team Possible._

"No! Kim! She's evil too!" Ron yelps, covering his hands with his face dramatically.

"Chill Ron." She says. "What do you want, Marilyn?" Kim asks, her voice sounding very annoyed.

"Oh, just... a date with your little brother." Marilyn answers, giggling.

"Done!" cries Jim, stepping forward.

"Not you...! Tim.." Marilyn says, softly.

"Eww! Cooties!" screams Tim. 

"Uh uh, uh uh! Cooties!" echoes Rufus.

"What do you see in _Tim_?" Jim asks, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Oh, he's just so cute!" squeals Marilyn, while the rest of the party makes gagging noises.

"But- but I look exactly like him!" cries out Jim.

"Well... it's just.." she looks away from him.

"What? What is it, my sweet?" Jim asks.

"Personality?" Marilyn shrugs.

"MARILYN DEMENTOR!" Professor Dementor screams, walking into view. "VHERE IS _MEIN_ SLIPP-" he stops, wearing only a big, fuzzy, pink towel and his helmet. "Who are you talking to? One of ze clones, I see."

"Oh, and I thought this night couldn't get any worse..." yells Ron, his face turning green.

"Wrong sick." agrees Kim, her hand covering her mouth.

"Vhat? It's only a towel." Dementor gestures down, and then sees the cage surrounding them. "Marilyn, vhat have you done?" he asks, astounded.

"I-" Marilyn starts.

"You are a GENIUS!" Dementor yells happily. "_Frauline_! I now have ze chance TO BE BEATING YOU! Any last words?" he asks.

"Tim. You can save us. Just tell Marilyn you're not interested. Maybe she'll leave you alone and realize that Jim likes her." Kim whispers frantically.

"Ew. Jim, you like her?" Tim asks.

"Of course! She's beautiful." Jim answers. Tim shudders, and turns to Marilyn.

"Marilyn, I don't like you!" He yells, his hands cupped.

"What?" Marilyn asks, her voice cracking.

"But I do!" yells Jim. 

"Ah ah ah! Enough of zis silly drama! You will not do with ze escaping, _Frauline_." Dementor fires up his laser when suddenly, Marilyn jumps in front of it. "Vhat are you DOING!" he yells.

"Stop Daddy! You'll hurt my true love!" Marilyn cries, unlocking the gate. Everyone rushes out, except for Jim. "What are you waiting for, Jim?" She yells.

"You don't love me. You love my brother. I don't see why I have any reason to move at all!" he bellows dramatically.

"Silly..." she tells him softly. "Give me your arm." Marilyn directs him. Jim holds it out wearily. She scribbles something on it. "Here's my number." She tells him.

"I suppose you want me to give it to my brother?" he asks, disappointed.

"No. You. Call. Me." she says, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. Jim's eyes shut and he faints. 

"Aw, Kim. Look at that!" Ron says, his eyes tearing up.

"Ron, are you- are you CRYING?" Kim asks, dumbfounded.

"No.. it's just... this lair smells like Germany... I'm allergic to Germany, okay?" Ron yells, wiping his eyes with his arm.

"MARILYN! As your father I don't allow you to see zis boy! He is the sworn ENEMY of yours!" Dementor yells at his daughter.

"I know. That's what makes it so special. Goodbye, Jim. Call me." she winks at him, as he is dragged away by his sister.

"Okay lover boy. Let's go." She tells him, as he rubs his cheek fondly.

* * *

End Credits Thingy: 

* * *

The screen is split in two, Dementor on one side and Drakken on the other. They are talking on the phone.

"So, vhat's this I hear about you und Frau Go?" Dementor asks, raising his eyebrows.

"None of your beeswax!" Drakken answers childishly.

"Oh vell. I don't need to hear it from you to know it's true. It is all over ze MAGAZINE with�ze COUPLES in it." Dementor laughs, yelling the capatalized words in habit.

"Ngghh Gah! I knew it! You talk to one reporter and suddenly the whole world knows about your love life." Drakken turns to the side, "This is all your fault, _Shego!_"

"Whatever, doc." is heard from off screen from a very bored Shego.

"Besides, I'm not the only one with a love life. I mean, your daughter and Jim Possible? It's just too good!" Drakken mocks Dementor, gloating as usual.

"Oh you're just so funny with ze joking around!" Dementor yells at the blue doctor.

"Daddy, you need to get off the phone! NOW! Jim is supposed to be calling any second!" Marilyn is heard from off screen. Dementor yells in anguish, and slams the phone down.

And they lived happily ever after... (I'm a softie, leave me alone.)


End file.
